Frostern
Home to the ancient Korg (Half Human Half Dwarf) tribes that have been allied with Dagorlan since before the Empire. However, these close ties have become strained as the Great Western Empire drains the territory of it's resources and gives largely nothing in return except neglect. This one-sided relationship has created bad blood in some of the Houses against Imperial control and seek the independence of Frostern as a whole. The main instigating House of Wolves has since been responsible for declaring a Civil-War against the Empire which has led to each House of Frostern's allegiances tested. History Heraldry 'Flags and Insignia' 'Coat of Arms' Government 'Great Houses' House of Winter House of the ancient family, Wintersblood. The House of Winter is the seat of Imperial power in Frostern and, because of this, the Patriarch of the House is given the title of Imperial Baron of Frostern, a title currently vacant after the murder of Alnitak Wintersblood. They are ancient rivals with the House of Wolves and act as the main opposition to their Civil-War. House of Wolves House of the ancient family, Wolfspack. The House of Wolves is the main instigator of the Frostern Civil-War and leading House in The Pack. Their Patriarch, Drake Wolfspack, was the main competition against Alnitak Wintersblood until his murder by his hand during the early months of the War. They are ancient rivals with the House of Winter. House of Frost House of the ancient family, Frost. The House of Frost is an extremely nationalistic and ambitious House, holding a dream of constant expansion of their borders until forming a Kingdom of their own. Because of their rivalry with the similar power to the East of them, House Morasof, the Patriarch of House Frost has signed a blood pact with the secessionist House of Wolves to release them from the boundaries of the Empire. But, once Frostern has gained it's independence, the Frosts have made it perfectly clear that any previous alliances will be thrown away for means of expansion. House Morasof House of the ancient family, Morasof. House Morasof is, without question, the strongest standing military power in the Frostern peninsula and, due to strong timber trade relations with Dagorlan, acts as the peacekeeper House for any anti-Imperial rebels. Because of this entrusted duty and close ties with the Wintersblood family, House Morasof has formed the backbone in the Imperial defence against The Pack. However, the mighty House has been unable to commit the most of it's renown fighting force against the secessionists due to multiple nobles across the Wolves/Morasof border being Wolfspack sympathisers and becoming turncoats. House Iceblood House of the family, Iceblood, ancestral cousins to the Wolfspacks. House Knorrman House of the family, Knorrman, ancestral cousins to the Wolfspacks. House Erikur House of the family, Erikur. House of Chill House of the family, Aesmann. House of Gods House of the family, Aesmirr. Politics 'Economy' Guilds Geography Holds Valhol Hold Valhol Hold is a Hold situated in the North-Western corner of Frostern, bordering Mylrond to the North, the ocean to the West and South, and both Streamwood and Frostern Holds to the East. The Hold has two settlements, it's capitol Valhol and the sacred town Chillsand. Valhol Hold is controlled by the House of Gods who contain nobles such as Jarl Thorir Aesmirr, and Thane Hunt of Streamwood. Both nobles have officially declared neutrality from the Civil-War but, at heart, have contrasting feelings for each side, causing some friction to arise between both cousins. Streamwood Streamwood is a Hold situated in the Northern edges of Frostern, bordering Dagorlan to the East, Valhol Hold to the West, and Skyrah and Frostern Holds to the South. The Hold has two settlement, it's capitol Riverwatch and trading town Godfriland. Streamwood is controlled by the House of Chill who contains nobles such as Jarl Fingal Aesmann and Thane Amilab the Imperial. Both nobles have declared allegiance to the Empire in the Civil-War. Skyrah Skyrah is a major Hold situated in the North-Eastern segment of Frostern, bordering Dagorlan to the North, Streamwood and Frostern Holds to the West, Mountainwatch to the East, and Dawnmarch to the South. The Hold has three settlements, it's capitol Bailelupir, mining town Koltyr, and agricultural town Thodir's Fist. Skyrah is controlled by the House of Wolves who contains nobles such as Jarl Drake Wolfspack and Thanes Kormakr and Ulf Wolfspack. All have declared allegiance to the Pack in the Civil-War. Frostern Hold Frostern Hold is a major Hold situated in the middle segment of Frostern, bordering every Hold with the exception of The Frost and Mountainwatch. The Hold has three settlements, it's capitol Talvel's Point, trading town Alnitaktown, and lumber town Zemtarstead. Frostern Hold is controlled by the House of Winter who contains nobles such as Jarl Alnitak Wintersblood. All have declared allegiance to the Empire in the Civil-War. Roghavern Mountainwatch The Frost Reaghar Dawnmarch Military The Owlsguard Religion While the Frostern culture is that of brute strength, might, and courage, the Pantheon of the Elder Gods are primarily the polar opposite as the Frosians are, at heart, a humble caring people. Frosian Pantheon Shyracon Shyracon, Chief Deity of the Elder Gods and also known as the All-father, is the God of Night and Law. He is usually depicted wearing little clothing bar a drape dyed in a dark red colour and will often take a mortal form to asses the people of his lands. When taking mortal form, the All-father is usually mistaken for an insane person which he uses to his advantage to gage the hospitality of the people around him. Shyracon is depicted to have long, flowing, deep red hair and his eyes are like pure gleaming steel. Along with being the deity of Night and Law, he is associated with War, Midnight, and Fire. As Chief Deity, he is worshipped by men and women alike and his dedicated followers can usually be identified with their deep red robes and multiple charms carried by them. Traditionally, bi-yearly sacrifices are made to Shyracon, usually near or on top of bridges over a fast flowing river. In myths, Shyracon is known for overthrowing the immortal tyrant Arassai and banishing her to eternity within the Underworld and being the father to both Gods Kaer and Padan, as well as a tempestuous relationship with Goddess Idaderra. His main temple in Frostern is located in the capital of Valhol, Hold of the House of Gods. Arassai Arassai, once the Chief Deity of the Elder Gods, is the Goddess of Chaos, Creation, and the Underworld. She is usually depicted as being unnaturally beautiful, with very pale skin and long golden hair and bright blue eyes, the natural depiction of pedigree Frosian Korgs. She will also be depicted as being draped in a pale violet colour and almost always laughing. Along with being the deity of Chaos, Creation, and the Underworld, she is associated with Gambling, Daytime, and Lust. She is worshipped mainly by women and her dedicated followers will usually not be in any way distinguishable due to her worship being outlawed by Syracon after his overthrowing of her throne. Her underground cults will often practice magics away from prying eyes and conduct a number of sacrifices and rituals within the deepest forests across Frostern. As her worship was forbidden by the other Gods, she is the only deity to not have a temple. Thodir Thodir, Champion of Frostern, is the God of Brawls and Valour. He is usually depicted as a tall and depressed with short blonde hair and eyes the colour of a storm. He is usually wearing chainmail with grey-blue undergarments. Along with being the deity of Brawls and Valour, he is associated with Celebrations, Vengeance, and Adventure. He is worshipped mainly by men, especially warriors, leaders, and travellers and his dedicated followers are distinguishable by their earth-brown robes. Traditionally, sacrifices are not made for Thodir. Instead, one would pray to him before a task associated with his role. Because of his links with adventure and travel, shrines to Thodir can be found at many crossroads scattered throughout Frostern. His main temple in Frostern is located in the capitol of Skyral, Hold of the House of Wolves and he is the patron God of the Warrior Guilds. Kaer Kaer, son of the All-father, is the God of Law and the Moon. He is usually depicted as being blindingly beautiful with ivory white skin, dark grey hair and green eyes. He is usually wearing a white cloak and a stern expression. Along with being the deity of Law and the Moon, he is associated with Misery, Death and Mourning, and Mercenaries. He is worshipped mainly by people living in larger settlements, but his dedicated followers reside within isolated communities on foothills of mountains. Traditionally, sacrifices are only made to Kaer if they are the blood of a fellow man tasked to kill. Because of his secretive nature, shrines dedicated to Kaer can be found in mountain passes and on top of peaks. His main temple in Frostern is located in the capitol of Mountainwatch, Hold of House Erikur and he is the patron God of the Assassin Guilds. Padan Padan, daughter of the All-father, is the Goddess of the Forge and Sun. She is usually depicted much like a normal person with long, wavy dark brown hair, fair skin, and amethyst eyes. She is usually wearing little clothing dyed black and pale blue. Along with being the deity of the Forge and Sun, she is associated with Love, Life, and Competition. She is usually worshipped by the poor and her large numbers of dedicated followers can be distinguished by the ritualistic greeting they make with one another. Traditionally, sacrifices are made to Padan during seeding and harvest seasons but a shrine-priest must make a prayer before sunrise. Shrines dedicated to Padan can be found in almost every settlement and all Smiths will have a personal shrine by their forge. Her main temple in Frostern is located in the capitol of Streamwood, Hold of the House of Chill. Kelai Kelai, companion of Thodir, is the God of Science and Messengers. He is usually depicted as a short plump male with curly red hair and amethyst eyes. He is usually wearing a hooded cloak dyed red and green. Along with being deity of Science and Messengers, he is also associated with Storms and Sailing. He is often worshipped by scholars, sailors, and travellers and his dedicated followers can be distinguished by the runes they engrave on their doors. Traditionally, followers of Kelai frown upon the use of sacrifices and constant prayer to gain his attention, believing that after one prayer, he will either have gifted you with what you wish or simply not. Shrines dedicated to Kelai are sparse but usually found in places of education. His main temple in Frostern is located in the capitol of Reaghar, Hold of House Knorrman. Idaderra Idaderra, sister to Thodir, is the Goddess of Business. She is usually depicted as a bronze-skinned average woman with long straight brown hair. She is usually wearing a tattered cloak dyed dark blue-violet. Along with being the deity of Business, she is also associated with Rain, Treaties, and Manual Labour. She is often worshipped by almost everyone from farmers to political ambassadors, despite being classed as a minor deity in the Pantheon and her dedicated followers can be distinguished by the golden-embossed medallions they wear. Along with Kelai, followers of Idaderra do not see the need for sacrifices to be made to her but, in contrast to Kelai, they do not frown upon multiple prayers, often in tandem with Padan. Shrines dedicated to Idaderra can be found in every town or village square and also on some isolated islands. Her main temple in Frostern is located in the capitol of Dawnmarch, Hold of House Morasof. Isoundur Isoundur, mistress of Kaer, is the Goddess of Tricksters. She is usually depicted as a tall, plump, smug looking female with rippling grey hair and sapphire eyes. She is usually wearing stylized armour fashioned from bronze. Along with being the deity of Tricksters, she is also associated with Magic, Beauty, and Love. She is often worshipped by women and mages or magic scholars, but also those of noble class, and her dedicated followers can be distinguished by the armour similar to the God they worship. Traditionally, as with the other minor deities, sacrifices to Isoundur are largely unheard of. Instead, large offerings would be made in city squares every year. Shrines dedicated to Isoundur will be found in people's homes only if they wish to have them. Her main temple in Frostern is located in the capitol of Roghavern, Hold of the House of Frost and she is the patron God of the Mages Guilds.